


That Time Izuku was a hostage

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [3]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Angry Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Beta Readers are IMPORTANT DAMNIT, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Godzilla!Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Izuku, Hostage Situations, Lizard!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Terrible Hostage, Other, Otherwise we die like Idiots, Protective Midoriya Izuku, RIP this guy, did he just make Eri cry?, this poor bastard picked on Godzilla, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: the midoriya's went shopping, it didn't end well





	That Time Izuku was a hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku can do this [ROAR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6X-B11UXozY) tis from Godzilla Planet of the Monsters

“NOBODY MOVE OR THE KID GETS IT” a thug with a gun yelled, placing a gun at our Izuku’s head. Now you may be wondering what has happened, you see all three generations of the Midoriya’s/Midori’s had gone shopping - read Inko and Eri had wanted to and dragged Izuku along.

 

The trip had started out well enough, they had browsed around, bought Eri a few dresses and shoes, she was fond of Greek Style Sandals. Inko now had a new sundress and a blender, “HOW WAS THAT MY FAULT, TENYA’S THE ONE WHO BROKE IT?!”.

 

They had all stopped for lunch when it happened; a punk with a gun and a bog standard body amplification Quirk had grabbed Izuku and put a gun to his head. Naturally Inko and Eri were desperately trying to convince the punk to stop and put the gun down.

 

“Please Don’t hurt my son/Papa” they were both pleading, not that many could hear them over the shouts of “STOP MOVING” and “I’LL FUCKING DO IT”. Then the situation changed, for Izuku caught sight of something that. MADE. HIM.  ** MAD! **

 

A single tear made its way down Eri’s, his Eri’s, his youngling’s cheek, Izuku’s eyes burned orange, a menacing hum and a sinister warmth filled the room, as his tail began to light up as the same colour of his eyes, the punk didn’t have time to process this though, why…?

 

Izuku at 14 stood at 5’7 and weighs around 400-450lbs, when he hits people,  ** IT HURTS ** , so when his elbow smashed into his would be captors stomach it sent said wannabe down and started retching.

 

Izuku’s knee smashed into the punks face with nose crushing force, launching said punk into the air, into Izuku’s range. Izuku had reared back when he kneed the punk, and now he threw his head forward and  ** ROARED ** .

 

Sound and flame bombard the punks body, throwing him into the wall, Izuku only held the stream of oscillating flame for a second before he cut it off, though the Hum and Heat remained.

 

His prey was battered and scorched, it was a testament to Izuku’s control over both that had prevented a fatality from occurring, the damage the punk had taken was superficial and easily fixed.

 

Still Izuku was not satisfied stalked forward with dangerous Intent, wreathed in an aura of heat and orange lightning, it was only Eri’s timely shout of “PAPA DON’T DO IT” that stopped Izuku from beating the wanna-be even more.

 

The police were called and the situation dealt with, the undercover family retreated to their home, Izuku, though he ‘protested’, gracefully bore their hugs and tears well into the evening, even if it meant he had to sleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
